tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Dove
Dove is a RED TF2 Freak co-created by Hellman aka UselessTeam and Maximus4587. Dove is a nickname. Her real name is Mirabel. Origin Dove was a daughter of a Kinet family. She was born in their capital, the Town of Eight Gates. However, she came to life in a tough time for Ether World. When the ultimate war broke out and most of the races were wiped out and/or split into parts. Dove's family was no exception. Her family was murdered by Chaots, the Kinets' sworn enemies, followers of Chaos. The Town was sacked, Dove was taken by her uncle and the Kinets were eventually wiped out. Dove, eventually, grew up to be 18 years old and was old enough to venture out on her own. She completely lost her Kinet roots and became a Speedster, one of the Kinets' kin. However, the Ether World was no longer safe for her. She needed to run, to keep moving, to stay away from her family's murderers as far as possible. She found and entered the portal to Freak World that SynthetMedic and his subordinate SynthetSpy once went through. Dove would then travel around in Freak World to find shelter. Until she met SynthetSoldier. At first she was hectic and ready to shoot at the soldier, since he was a Synthet. A creature of metal and disbalance. But eventually grew fond of him and his company. Eventually, Dove even fell in love with SynthetSoldier and he soon proposed. They never took off their rings since then. She stayed with him after SynthetMedic's intentions were revealed. Appearence & Personality Dove is a RED Femscout wearing Fem versions of Brutal Bouffant, Delinquent's Down Vest and Long Fall Loafers, all colored Radigan Conangher brown. She also has a something special for someone special on her finger, to show her romantic connection to SynthetSoldier. Her personality is energetic and determined. As long as her lover remains alive, she will fight, as long as her lover doesn't give up, she will fight. Abilities and Advantages She is a speedster, so no surprise she has inhuman speed. She can run as fast, if not faster, then Flash or Sonic. She's light as a feather. Her jumping skills are bigger then average. It's like gravity doesn't exist for her. She can jump on a skyscraper in one double-jump. Although in an accident, SynthetMedic infused her with his power by electrocuting her brain. This and seeing her lover getting hurt triggered her rage state. Thus, in this stage, she gains inhuman strength too, synthetic magic and an uncontrollable temper. Weaknesses and Downfalls She lacks any means of self defence. Except for her inhuman strengh in rage mode. She is uncontrollable in Rage Mode. It's dangerous for her allies to remain near her when she is like this. Dove is as fragile as any other scout would be. If SynthetSoldier dies, she will lose all hope and will cease to resist. And it's shown in the Bad Future where SynthetMedic won, SynthetSoldier died and Dove shot herself because of it. Trivia Dove's real name, Mirabel, was inspired by the name of the main hero in Kinets Campaign in Etherlords 2. Kinets are an existing race in Etherlords 2. Much like the Synthets. Notable Videos The Spirit of a Synthet The Attack of Pumpkin Men The Attack of Pumpkin Men 2 Venturing through Nightmare The Swift Enemy Reactivation of Elders Things are looking up Beginning of the End(briefly) The End Approaches Part 1 Truly a Nightmare The End Approaches Part 3 The End Future Plans Spy in The Midst SynthetScout is dying The Despair Event HorizonCategory:Fragile Speedsters Category:Scouts Category:Female monsters Category:Neutral Good beings Category:Monsters made by Hellman604 Category:Monsters made by multiple users Category:Gunners